Lisa Makes the Headlines
:This article is about the episode. For the novel adaptation, see Lisa Makes the Headlines (novelization). Lisa Makes the Headlines is the fifth episode of The Kids of Degrassi Street. Premise A thief is on Degrassi Street and Lisa plans on investigating who the culprit is, with all the evidence pointing toward her own brother. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Lisa Canard * Casey Rothfels Supporting characters: * Noel Canard * Ida Lucas * Chuck Riley * Irene * Fred Lucas * Don Canard * Mrs. Rothfels Other characters: * Delivery truck driver * Mrs. Lucas * Twins * Cathy Locations * Toronto, Ontario ** Degrassi Street *** De Grassi Grocery *** Canard home *** Lucas home *** Degrassi Realty Co. *** I.N.C. Club clubhouse Objects * Degrassi Street Journal Vehicles * Newspaper truck Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Lisa Stacie Mistysyn * Casey Sarah Charlesworth * Noel Peter Duckworth-Pilkington II * Ida Zoe Newman * Chuck Nick Goddard * Irene Nancy Lam * Fred Allan Meiusi * Twins David & Dale Callander * Lisa's Father Bob Reid * Casey's Mother Barbara Charlesworth * Produced and Directed By: Linda Schuyler & Kit Hood * Writer: Michelle Dionne * Cinematographer: Philip Earnshaw * Production Manager: John Helliker * Editors: Michael Clark, Allan Collins * Sound: Andy McBrearty * Music: Lewis Manne, Archie Manne, Wendy Watson, Paul Zaza * Continuity: Sue A'Court * Gaffer: Jim Aquila * Assistant Camera: Chris Wilson * Grip: Greg Palermo * Sound Editor: Michael Clark * Re-Recording: George Novotny * Props & Costumes: Michelle Dionne * The Producers Would Like To Thank: Degrassi Street Grocery, The Toronto Sun, the Toronto Real Estate Board, the Students and Staff of Morse St. School, the residents of Degrassi St., City of Toronto, Bob Vale, Bruce Mackey, Don Haig, Nada Harcourt, Don Plumley, Gerry DesRoches, For Their Cooperation and Assistance * Special Thanks To: Moore's, the Suit People, Who Provided the Location But Not the Suit! * Produced In Association With: Canadian Broadcasting Corporation; By: Playing With Time Inc. * Toronto, Canada * © MCMLXXXII Continuity * "Ida T. Lucas", the name printed on the sweater, was the name Ida entered the film competition with in . Notes/trivia * The Degrassi Realty Co. is actually the Toronto Real Estate Board. * This episode continues the trend of having a character's parent being played by the actor's real-life one. This time, Sarah Charlesworth's mother plays her on-screen one. * The students and staff of Morse St. School are thanked for whatever involvement they had. At the very least, it was referring to the kids who brought the Degrassi Street Journal. * This is the first time Lisa and Casey meet Irene on-screen. * Sometime after this, the I.N.C. Club break-up as revealed in Billy Breaks the Chain when Lisa and Casey want to use the clubhouse. Home media * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: Volume 1 DVD released on February 11, 2008 by Fabulous Films. Quotes }} Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes